<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я видел, как стекленеют твои глаза by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091088">Я видел, как стекленеют твои глаза</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Canon-Typical Behavior, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я заметил, как что-то изменилось в твоем лице: новая искорка в безумных глазах"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я видел, как стекленеют твои глаза</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622761">I've Seen That Glaze and Glitch in Your Eyes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/killewich">killewich</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism">pseudobulbarism (killewich)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это был самый обычный день; завтрак прошёл без происшествий, затем — встреча с потенциальными членами банды, ищущими безопасность, которую мог предложить только Сайонис. Вскоре подошло время обеда.</p><p>Роман находился в приподнятом настроении, что было хорошей новостью для всех. Значит, ночь в клубе должна пройти спокойно.</p><p>Клуб заполнится людьми примерно через два часа, но Роман уже ощущает какой-то особенный подъём, а его предчувствия всегда сбываются.</p><p>Зсасз появляется в главном зале и видит Романа, танцующего под какую-то песню. Руки Виктора сложены за спиной, он наблюдает молча. Такие моменты заставляют что-то в его груди сжиматься, а Роман будто бы специально его дразнит. Сайонис наслаждается времяпровождением, но неожиданно почти ощущает вину за то, что развлекается не в обществе своего подчинённого.</p><p>Найдя взглядом Виктора, он приближается к нему.</p><p>— Присоединяйся, — напевает Сайонис, всем видом демонстрируя отличное настроение.</p><p>Виктор никогда не танцует — не умеет. Однако подчиняется Роману. Последний проявляет терпение, ведя в танце и даже подпевая.</p><p>Такие дни всегда были неожиданными, как и приступы Сайониса. Виктор сохраняет бдительность, стараясь не погружаться в ощущение, что им управляют. Это трудно, поскольку он испытывает своеобразное чувство безопасности рядом со счастливым Романом и почти позволяет себе раствориться в этом ощущении.</p><p>Песня заканчивается, и Роман отпускает подчинённого, ухмыляясь.</p><p>— Я уже и забыл, что такое хорошее настроение, — он наклоняется к Зсасзу, и тот чувствует тёплое дыхание на своей коже, — трудно сказать, нравится ли оно мне больше или меньше чужих смертей.</p><p>Зсасз тихо смеётся и взглядом судорожно пытается найти, где бы обосноваться. Ему всегда сложно сосредотачиваться в такой близости от босса, только если не требуется срочно его успокоить.</p><p>Сайонис уходит, чтобы выключить музыку, после чего на мгновение замирает, в задумчивости прикасаясь к подбородку. Улыбнувшись, он пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Осталось только кое-что поправить. Я знаю, что сделало бы этот день <i>идеальным</i>.</p><p>— Есть нечто важное, что нужно сделать до открытия?</p><p>— М-м, нет… <i>Какая досада</i>. Вообще-то я мог бы организовать кое-что. Ох, ещё  слишком рано, мы успеем с этим разобраться. Я знаю кое-кого, кто был бы достоин нового шрама на твоём теле. Или даже двух.</p><p>Опасный блеск в глазах Сайониса всегда невероятно опьяняет. Зсасз нетерпеливо улыбается и наклоняет голову.</p><p>— О, <i>Виктор</i>, — Роман вновь стоит к нему так близко, как во время танца несколькими минутами ранее, — можешь сказать Папочке о своих желаниях. Ты же знаешь, мне нравится пополнять твою коллекцию.</p><p>Палец Романа скользит по шрамам на лице Зсасза, задерживается на шее, а затем спускается к груди, скрытой тонкой тканью рубашки.</p><p>Виктор медленно дышит, рискуя и вовсе забыть как дышать; слова излишни. Он находится в полном подчинении Сайониса, он одурманен вниманием босса. Он знает, что нагревшееся лицо противоречит привычной собранности, но пытается оставаться решительным.</p><p>Роман убирает руку, но только для того, чтобы снять перчатки, палец за пальцем. Небрежно отбросив перчатки в сторону, Роман принимается за расстегивание рубашки подчинённого. Зсасз опускает голову, наблюдая за тем, как Сайонис расстёгивает первую пуговицу, вторую, третью, четвёртую… достаточно для того, чтобы обнажить его грудь, покрытую рубцами.</p><p>— Великолепно, — комментирует Роман, затаив дыхание и исследуя кожу на груди Зсасза с таким любопытством, словно впервые видит каждую отметину.</p><p>Виктор медленно закрывает глаза и сглатывает. Он ощущает, как короткие волоски на затылке встают дыбом, а по позвоночнику будто пробегает электрический разряд; подобное внимание со стороны босса всегда выбивало у него землю из-под ног и делало слишком податливым. Зсасз изо всех сил старается сохранять дыхание ровным, хотя знает, что Роману нравится видеть, как он буквально тает под его прикосновениями; именно поэтому Виктор делает вид, что постепенно сдаётся.</p><p>Роман внимательно осматривает коллекцию его шрамов. Он дотрагивается до каждой метки и в конце концов теряет им счёт; как всегда. Кроме того, он и не смог бы всё точно подсчитать: под штанами было скрыто намного больше шрамов.</p><p>— Все истинные произведения искусства здесь, всё самое прекрасное.</p><p>Зсасз долго и тяжело выдыхает.</p><p>— Моя личная ходячая галерея, я почти ненавижу то чувство, которое испытываю, когда жду добавления напоминаний о новых трупах.</p><p>Виктор теряется в шквале открытой похвалы и собственных ощущений. Руки, спина, живот, ладонь Сайониса опускается ниже… Виктор даже не потрудился сдержать низкий стон, который вырывается из-за растущей эрекции.</p><p>— А ты как всегда жаждешь меня, я прав?</p><p>Роман прикусывает мочку его уха и легонько тянет. Зсасз так сильно хочет двинуть бёдрами по направлению к его проклятой руке, играющей с ним, но следует правилам.</p><p>— Всегда, — выдыхает Роман, довольно сощурив глаза, и прикусывает нижнюю губу Зсасза, продолжая дразнить.</p><p>Затем использует свободную руку, чтобы справиться с пуговицей и молнией брюк Виктора, другой продолжая поглаживать его грудь.</p><p>— Пой для меня, — приказывает он и впивается зубами между плечом и шеей подчинённого, посасывая кожу.</p><p>Зсасз скулит, поддаваясь, прося большего, большего, <i>большего</i>.</p><p>Ладонь Сайониса медленно ложится на его член. Зсасз пытается что-то сказать, но слова смешиваются со стонами. Большим пальцем Роман массирует головку.</p><p>Зубы Сайониса перемещаются в новое место, сосредотачиваясь на ключице, кусая, после чего переходят на противоположную сторону, повторяя то же самое.</p><p>Виктор стонет от нестерпимой смеси боли и удовольствия. Он находится в опасной близости от того, чтобы окончательно сломаться.</p><p>И как только его стоны становятся громче, Роман плотно обхватывает основание его члена, не позволяя достигнуть кульминации.</p><p>Зсасз вновь скулит, хотя и сам знает, что так будет лучше.</p><p>— Ах, пока рано. Папочка хочет, чтобы ты дольше побыл милым и податливым, — ещё один укус, ещё одна личная метка, — попроси меня.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — произносит Виктор, пытаясь подобрать слова, — пожалуйста, мне нужно… ты мне нужен… и только ты.</p><p>— Надолго? — Сайонис выглядит довольным.</p><p>— Навсегда. До конца своих дней, я… весь твой.</p><p>— Хороший мальчик, — Роман начинает активно двигать рукой по его члену, наслаждаясь стонами, но опять останавливается, не доводя до конца, — ты почти убедил меня.</p><p>Зсасз запрокидывает голову, заскулив максимально громко. Он нуждается в большем, до боли нуждается.</p><p>Однако они знают, что им обоим это безумно нравится.</p><p>— Тс-с, мне нужны твои слова.</p><p>— Всё, что захочешь… клянусь, я дам тебе всё… даже себя.</p><p>Роман сжимает его член сильнее, почти до синяков, а другой рукой хватает Зсасза за подбородок и заставляет посмотреть на себя.</p><p>Сосредоточиться сложно, но Виктор подчиняется.</p><p>Сайонис проделывает с ним тот же трюк, останавливая руку, как только слышатся громкие стоны, и усмехается.</p><p>— Ну же, <i>малыш</i>, я знаю, больше ты не выдержишь.</p><p>Ноги Виктора начинают подкашиваться, а из лёгких выходит весь воздух с протяжным стоном.</p><p>— <i>Чёрт возьми</i>, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Роман, <i>пожалуйста</i>.</p><p>Усмешка Сайониса смягчается до снисходительной улыбки.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты прокричал моё имя.</p><p>Его рука медленно поднимается выше, и требуется всего лишь три интенсивных движения, прежде чем Зсасз вскрикивает <i>«Роман Сайонис»</i> и кончает, мучительно скуля и рыдая от чрезмерной стимуляции.</p><p>Он задыхается, опуская голову на широкую грудь босса, а его собственная вздымается в попытке заполнить лёгкие кислородом. Всё его тело дрожит, и Виктору требуется время на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Только когда он понимает, что точно может устоять на ногах, он отступает, выровняв дыхание.</p><p>Роман протягивает ему свою руку.</p><p>— Очисти.</p><p>И Виктор покорно лижет его ладонь, покрытую спермой, постепенно возвращаясь в реальность. Закончив, он взволнованно замирает в ожидании следующего приказа.</p><p>— Иди помойся, у нас ещё есть дела в клубе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>